


I Made My Choice A Long Time Ago

by HamishHolmes



Category: NCIS
Genre: Break Up, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamishHolmes/pseuds/HamishHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to make the choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Made My Choice A Long Time Ago

When the time came for Tony to decide between Anthony Dinozzo and Tony Dinardo, between the agent and the professor, between the team and Jeanne, he realised that he’d already decided. Holding that soft, pink envelope, and staring at the beautiful writing, Tony knew that it had been decided long before Jeanne.

It was decided when he first transferred to work at NCIS and had been taught Gibbs’ rules. It was decided the first time that Gibbs had trusted him to run a crime scene and it was decided when he had first been accused of killing someone unnecessarily and Gibbs had unthinkingly been on his side, believing him the moment he said he wasn’t guilty.

It was decided when Ducky had first blathered on at a crime scene when Tony was trying to sketch. It was decided when Ducky had first let Tony listen to him in Autopsy and when Ducky had helped him through his first meat puzzle and told him that he believed in him.

It was decided when Kate had stayed with him in isolation when he had the plague, when he’d watched her cry into Ducky’s arms. It was decided when he watched her being executed on that building and when he had vowed vengeance because she deserved so much more.

It was decided when Jenny had put her trust in him for the mission in the first place. It was decided when he had nearly died, every time, and Jenny had still allowed him to work. It was decided when he turned down the promotion.

It was decided when Abby was so excited to see him when he came back from anywhere, a mission, leave, the hospital. It was decided when he had watched her cry for him, and when she’d bought the whole team iPods. He had chosen when she’d smiled, simply because he was there.

It was decided when Probie had fallen for every prank in the book and when he’d counted on Tony for backup and when he'd needed Tony’s help on a case. It was decided when he’d joked with Tony, drunk with Tony, cried with Tony. I was decided when Tony decided that he would put all his trust in Tim. It was decided when Tim flicked on the fire for him.

And, it was decided when Ziva arrived, with all of her idioms out of place and all of the promiscuity that Kate never had. It was decided when he and Ziva worked together, and when she had pulled him out of a pit of self-pity.

Casting the envelope into the fire, he thought about Jeanne, and about how he thought that he might finally have found a family with her, and he thought about what he already had. Because when it comes to the choice, family always wins.


End file.
